


Touch My Heart

by poesparakeet



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Matt uses his powers for evil, Pining, Secret Crush, Tickling, Touch-Starved, blind catholic ninjas, pining!matt, tickle fight, ticklish!foggy, touch starved matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesparakeet/pseuds/poesparakeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Matt can reach out and touch Foggy  without worrying about revealing his powers, he might be going a little overboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of fics cobbled together from the separate prompts of multiple tumblr users.   
> Fanfic and prompts: poesparakeet.tumblr.com
> 
> Original tickling fiction: prudence-please-tickle.tumblr.com

Matt was beginning to realize that he had a problem.

The thing about pretending to be a regular blind man is that it limits your ability to reach out. Reaching out either needs to be rare or clumsy. Snatching the basketball headed for someone’s head out of the air was out of the question. Handshakes meant letting them come to you.

However, there’s a habit among the seeing of reaching out when one cannot be seen. So Matt was touched a lot without being able to touch back himself. As a result, getting to drop the facade of inability was exciting. Maybe too exciting. He might have gone a little overboard.

Their relationship was just starting to heal from the strain of Matt’s dishonesty. That had been the first time that Matt realized that he no longer needed to pretend around Foggy. It was a type of freedom he’d rarely had, and he started to use it. As soon as he realized that he could reach out and touch, it became a regular occurrence.

At first it was a joke. A nudge, a trip, a snatch of his fingers when they wandered toward Matt’s french fries. He couldn’t stop, though, and soon he found he wanted to touch Foggy all the time. Foggy became a weight at his shoulder and the audience that laughed at his antics.

Then, all at once, Matt knew he had it bad.

Foggy had been making stupid puns all day. Matt had laughed at first, and Karen was laughing the whole day, but by the time 4 o’clock rolled around he was ready to snap. Then he had an idea, and frustration turned to pleasure. He waited until Karen slipped out the door.

Waiting was an admission all itself, he knew. He could tell himself that he waited because Karen didn’t know about his powers, but the butterflies in his stomach would disagree.

“Hey Matt, do you want to order a pizza?”

Matt winced. “Foggy...”

“Nevermind, it was cheesy anyway! Haha!”

“Foggy!”

“What’s the matter, Matt? Want a pizza me?” Foggy teased, and Matt could hear him buzzing happily around his office.

“That’s it.” Matt grunted with a shake of his head, as though this hadn’t been his plan the whole time. He dropped his cane with a clatter, moving purposefully toward Foggy. His friend let out a nervous laugh, dancing away from him, but he followed effortlessly.

“Matt?” Foggy squeaked. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Matt deadpanned before making one easy lunge and catching Foggy about the waist.

“Wh- Matt!” Foggy squeaked as his own weight was used to take him gently to the ground. Matt held still, Foggy half hanging from his arms.

“You gonna stop?”

Foggy quaked with either nervousness or excitement, shaking his head. “No! I carrot!”

“Carrots aren’t even a pizza topping you nerd.” Matt responded with a sigh before dropping his body on top of Foggy’s and clamping one hand above his kneecap.

Foggy immediately howled, choking out a half-dozen disparaging things about Matt’s character before he was laughing too hard to say anything.

Matt was thorough and quick, shifting his fingers while listening to Foggy’s laughter and heart-rate until he had the right spot. Foggy was thrashing and fighting furiously beneath him, but he was weakened by laughter and no match for Matt in a wrestling match.

“YOU GONNA STOP?” Matt had to shout over Foggy’s cackling laughter. He let up for a split second in order to let his friend answer.

“YOU’LL NEVER STEAK ME ALIVE, MURDOCK!”

“Oh my _God._ ” Matt groaned, squeezing Foggy’s knee again before starting to work on the other. He hadn’t thought his friend could laugh much harder, but Foggy proved him wrong by shrieking and convulsing under him. He landed a few gentle slaps on Matt’s back, but the blind man only laughed at him.

“Noho! Please!” Foggy pleaded, tears of laughter in his voice.

“Did you forget you have two knees, Foggy?” Matt taunted. Then Foggy started to hiccough, so he stopped.

“You gonna--”

“Stop!” Foggy cut him off with a breathless gasp. “Stop! I’ll stop!”

Matt relaxed with a sigh, flopping onto the floor next to his still-giggling pal.

“Good.”

“Y-you’re a jerk!”

“Yeah?”

“You’re supposed to use super powers for good!”

Matt shifted until their shoulders were touching. A warm weight settled in his chest.

“I thought that was pretty good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of fics cobbled together from the separate prompts of multiple tumblr users.   
> Fanfic and prompts: poesparakeet.tumblr.com
> 
> Original tickling fiction: prudence-please-tickle.tumblr.com


End file.
